Prophecy
by pangie26
Summary: What truely lies in the mists? five young men learn the mysteries the mist truly holds, while gaining love and friendship that is the key to saving Earth.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of the moon cradled her new born twins protectively close to her breast. She looked sadly down at her children.

" Are you sure about this my Queen" Luna asked quietly

" Yes Luna, this is the only way to protect them and the others." Selenity paused for a minute, her silver eyes looking up into Luna's concerned yellow eyes.

" If the enemy ever found out about their births they would know the prophecy is beginning and will stop at nothing to get them. Pluto has foreseen this long ago and we must do what ever we can to protect our children."

" But, your majesty is this really the only way. There has to be another." Luna pleaded her eyes began to water. The thought of her long time friend losing her children was to much for her.

Selenity shook head. " I am sorry Luna, the others have already agreed. When these two where born our plan was to go into action. You all will leave in two days. There is a place already set up for you and the children."

" How are me and Artimas suppose to care for all of them?" Luna asked slightly exasperated at the thought of taking care of seven children on their own. This was going to be an absolute nightmare for them.

Selenity laughed for the first time in days at her friends expense. " Don't worry Luna, each child will be sent will several maids along with about twenty luniarns and their families. Every thing was arranged several months ago."

" I see" Luna sighed. " Has everything been arranged"

" Of course, your supplies and essentials have already been taken care of."

" And the eggs my Queen are they as well?"

" Yes and I am also sending thirty lunarn horses, seven are specifically for the children."

" Thank you Selen, I will leave you in peace with your children." The young woman bowed gracefully before disappearing out of the room.

The young moon queen sighed as she looked down at her beautiful children. " I will miss you my loves, I know we will see each other some day." She whispered. " Protect your sister trinity, she will need your strength when the time comes."

She then looked at her daughter. The babies bright blue eyes looked at her mother curiously. A single tear ran down selenity's porcelain face. " My beautiful daughter, you are the hope for all our future. Remember to believe in yourself and the people who love you."

Two day's later Queen Selenity stood and watched her new born children leave. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. " Good luck my loves" She whispered into the night


	2. Chapter 2

**17 years later**

A young prince sat in front of his father while the older man ranted and raved. His dark black hair covered stormy blue eyes that stared on in amusement and boredom. His slim, well tone body slouched in the chair. Hoping his father would finish and tell him why he had called for him.

" Endymion, I need you to travel to Elysion and deal with the uprising of the people." The king boomed seeing his sons lack of attention.

" Why me, send some of your advisors, they are better trained in these matters?"

"Because you are my son and the future king. YOU need to learn how to handle these kinds of situations. If you don't fix this we will have another problem on our hands. Have you not forgotten all the resistance that have been going on in the last year. This situation has started knocking on our door and soon we will have a much bigger war on our hands." The king barked annoyed at his sons lack of interest in political matters.

" Fine" Endymion sighed " When am I supposed to leave"

" First thing in the morning, its at least a two weeks ride. You and the generals need to get things settled as soon as possible"

" As you wish" Prince Endymion sighed again overly irritated with the whole situation.

" So, What did your father say" Nephrite asked as his prince sat unceremoniously in the chair next to Zoicite.

" He wants us to go to Elysion and try keep the village form revolting like the others." Endymion sighed defeated.

Zocite looked up from his book with a raised eye brow " When do we leave?"

" Ugh… in the morning, is this man insane" Endymion ranted " I have better things to do then this"

" Haha ya like Bella" Jadeite laughed

" I never did anything with that crazy wench" Endymion growled, glaring at his friend and general.

Jadeite threw his hands up defensively " whoa, man I was just kidding."

" That is enough, if we leave in the morning we best get ready." Kunzite stated as he left the room.

" Lets get this over with." Nephrite muttered as he headed after Kunzite and was quickly followed by the others.

The next morning the five men headed out into the cold air and out the palace gates.

" God, this sucks its freezing out here." Nephrite hissed as he pulled his cloak closer to his body.

" Tell me about it, my ass is numb and my fingers feel like they are going to fall off." Jadeite whined

A conferrable silence fell the group for several hours till Nephrite decide to break it " Hay, Endymion how far is this dame village anyways"

Silence

" Endymion" Kunzite growled as he watched the princes back stiffen.

" Two weeks" He whispered as he slouched slightly in his saddle waiting for their outburst.

"WHAT" four very anger generals yelled.

" When I can feel my fingers again I am going to strangle you" Jadeite hissed.

" Don't worry I have a plan to cut the trip in half. We will go through Aslon." Endymion stated roughly. Slightly annoyed with his generals. _Its not like I wanted this_ Endymion thought angrily. Endymion jumped slightly when he heard Zocites voice rise to a pitch he never thought possible, causing him to raised an eyebrow at his friend.

" Are you crazy, we cant go through there." Zocite shirked

" Dame Zoi, bring it down a notch" Jadeite ground out. First his hands and butt, now his dame ears, god could this day get any worse.

" Come on Zoi it cant be any worse then this torture." Nephrite tried to reason.

Zocite could only gape at his friends, before he could respond the quiet Kunzite responded. " It is said Aslon is guarded by dragons and witches. The mist covers the land protecting the evil that carries souls to their doom. No one has ever gone through Aslon and returned" He stated quietly.

The group echanged glances before glaring at their prince.

" Oh come on guys those are just stories." Edition reminded " We will camp out here tonight. Its only about another half days ride to Aslon's border." The prince ordered as he dismounted from his black stallion. The generals quietly set up camp and got some much need rest.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early afternoon, three cloaked figures road swiftly through the dense forest of Aslon.

" Where the hell is that dame dragon" An angelic voice called to her two companions.

" Calm down Sere, you know how he gets." Came a calm male voice.

" Trinity" The woman hissed " We where suppose to watch him for Andrew till he returned!"

The third figure quietly laughed " I think he does it to you on purpose"

" Do you think" Serenity began sarcastically" He is not even answering my calls and again we have to resort to hunting him down" She hissed

" He just mis-" Trinity was cut off by a loud roar.

" That's Ruka" Serenity yelled as she urged her silver mare forward, quickly followed by the others.

"What the hell" Jadeite hissed as he crouched behind a tree where he was able to hit the large emerald green dragon in the back of the leg.

" I told you we shouldn't have come through here" Zocite hissed at his prince. Who was crouched next to him, staring in silent awe at the huge and now very angry creature before them. He could see the dragons blue eyes flashing dangerously, it was crouched low and its long neck arched slightly to the side. The dragons green bird like wings where spread out spanning at least ten feet into the air.

Kunzite couldn't believe his eyes when the dragon emerged from the mist. To him it almost looked like it was playing a game of hide and seek and silently cursed Jadeite for shooting the blasted thing. Kunzite looked at the anger dragon then to Nephrite.

" Neph" Kunzite whispered harshly.

" What" He hissed back, his bow and arrow still pointed at the green dragon.

" It looks like its going for the arrow in its leg, shot it in its head when it does." Kunzite ordered.

Nephrite rolled his eyes. _Easier said then done_. With in seconds Nephrite saw his chance when the dragon turned his large head and let his arrow loose. Nephrite closed his eyes and cringed slightly. It was a shame to kill such a beautiful creature.

Serenity froze when she saw the arrow heading for Ruka's head. She quickly raised her hand and used her magic, stopping the arrow mere inches from the dragon.

" What is the meaning of this" Her voice boomed through the clearing. " Who dares attack one of my dragons?"

The five men stared in shock at the now suspended arrow. They where brought from their daze when they heard a strong and very angry female voice rock through the air. They quickly jumped form their crouched positions with their swords drawn.

They where met with a cloaked figure seated on a beautiful silver mare. The persons hand still raised in front of her body. The five men quickly stopped their advance when another roar echoed through the sky, but this one sounding much stronger then the dragon standing a mere ten feet away from them.

In utter disbelief they watched the figure crush the arrow and allowed it to fall to the ground then looked towards the sky without a second thought.

_( No Saphira, stay where you are at, I don't trust these men.)_ Serenity told her beloved dragon through their link.

_( What about you?) _Saphira's soft voice asked with concern.

_( Don't worry Trinity and Amy are with me. I will be sending Ruka your way in a few seconds. As for these men they should be fearing for their lives.)_ She said, the last part coming out as a dark growl.

Saphira laughed softly, there was one thing she and everyone else learned never question an angry Serenity. She would have felt sorry for the poor men if they hadn't attacked Ruka.

_( Ruka) _Serenity stated firmly as she turned towed the green dragon.

Ruka in response to her stern voice lowered his head and walked towards Serenity, tucking his wings against his sides.

_( Join up with Saphira, I will deal with you when we return home.)_

Ruka looked up at Serenity, with out a word and in one swift movement he was in the air.

The five men looked on in utter shock. Jadeite almost dropped his sword as the dragon lowered its head as if ashamed and walked to the cloaked figure. Seconds later they had to cover their faces from the dust and debris that the dragon kicked up when it took to the air.

Serenity turned her attention back to the men before her. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. " Is there a reason you are attacking one of my dragons?"

She watched the men exchange looks. Her patience was growing thin and their silence just pushed her anger closer to exploding.

"WELL" She screamed. If they could see her face at this point they would be either cowering in fear or pissing themselves.

Trinity knew that tone all to well and just hoped he could calm his sister down before she killed someone. He motioned for Amy to follow him as he headed closer to serenity.

" Sis" He called sternly, but gently not wanting to anger her any more then she already was. " Calm down and give them the chance to explain."

Kunzite was grateful for the mans help, he saw what the woman easily did to the arrow and wouldn't be surprised if she could do the same to them. He groaned when he heard jadeites voice and new that this situation was about to get a whole lot worse.

" We are sorry, lovely lady. We thought he was going to kill us." Jadeite cooed. He could feel Kunzites silver eyes glaring at him, but ignored it as he smiled charmingly at the figure in front of him.

Serenity snorted in disgust before snapping at the man. " First of all you don't know that I am lovely and second you where the one who shot him first."

" Wh.. what, how do you know that?" Jadeite stuttered, earning smirks from them men around him, it wasn't everyday someone made the great jadeite stutter like a little girl.

" I have my ways." She replied curtly.

She ran her hidden eyes over the five men. They where all very handsome tall, lean and well build. Their muscles hidden by their royal armor. Her eyes stopping at the dark haired man that stood in the middle. _Umm.. Quite handsome indeed_, she mused to her self. _What am I thinking these men tried to kill Ruka. Oh, I am going to ring that dragons neck._ She focused her attention back to the dark haired man. Lets see what your thinking about.

Endymion's thoughts

_Dame that girl is feisty, I wonder if she is beautiful_. Serenity couldn't help but to roll her eyes. _She does have a beautiful voice. Dame it I don't have time for this I need to get to Elysian._

Trinity looked at serenity, her stiff form telling him exactly what she was doing.

"Trinity" Amy called quietly.

"Yes Amy"

" There is a storm coming" She replied darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and I will try to answer some of you questions. Yes Ruka and Saphira are dragons. I got some of my ideas form Aragon. which is one of my favorite movies. The dragon in the movie is named Saphira, which is named and looks like the drangon in my story. I will try to describe the dragons the best I can. Serenity and the others powers are slightly diffrent in my story. Don't mean to offend anyone, but I don't really care for the corny speeches or attack names. As for the chapter lengths, you are going to have to bare with me. I am lucky between raising two kids, working full time and going to school full time that I am able to put chapters up as quickly as I am.

I also forgot to put this in the first chapter. I of course don't own Sailor Moon, this story is of my own creation.

Trinity cursed, through the whole ordeal he never noticed the horses growing uneasy. "Serenity" He barked at his sister effectively bringing her out of her trance.

" What" she barked back.

" There is a storm coming"

The five men jumped back slightly in surprise when the woman's head snapped to the sky. Oh god, oh god.

_( Everyone get back home know) _She yelled franticly through her links to the dragons and her people.

Trinity winced " Dame sere we are right here."

" Sorry" She giggled sheepishly.

The men looked around confused and worried. Something was obviously wrong and they had no clue at what is was.

" Amy, how long." Serenity asked. Her once angry voice was now filled with concern.

" A few hours at the most."

Serenity turned to the men in front of her. _what the hell was she suppose to do with them. She couldn't leave them out here, they would surely die. Even though they deserve it, but if they where to die it would be by her hands not some storm. Well I guess there is only one thing to do._ "where are your horses."

" They threw us when the dragon appeared. I am sure they are long gone by know." Kunzite answered polity thankful the woman was no longer angry with them, or at least he hoped she wasn't.

" Why, what is going on? Why are you suddenly concerned about our welfare?" Endymion cut in, he was tired of this. He had some where to be and now they had to go on foot because of this girls dame dragon.

" I don't have time for hundred questions. Other wise you will not get to Elysion safely, dear prince." Serenity said through gritted teeth. They didn't have time for this; if they had any chance of getting safely home before the storm hit.

Endymions eyes grew wide. _How did she_. " Look here witch, I will have you burn-"

Amy quickly cut him off " Trinity will you please?"

Trinity nodded thankful Amy quieted the prince before serenity killed him. He could see her fist going white from holding the rains tightly. He lifted his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. A few minutes later five horses came thundering through the forest into the clearing.

" What the" Nephrite breathed

" How did you do that?" Zocite squeaked

" Please" Amy begged " We don't have time, we must go and quickly."

The three figures turned the horses and headed into the thick forest. The five men glanced at each other then quickly mounted their horses and followed the rapidly disappearing figures.

After several hours of riding they entered a shallow river. Endymion looked down to see the clearest blue water he had ever seen. He looked around and for the first time noticed they where completely surrounded by mountain walls. " Beautiful" he breathed.

" It is beautiful, but also very deadly." A calm angelic voice cut through his thoughts.

Endymion looked over at the woman who only moments ago was far in front of him. His eyes traveled to the silver coated mare she was riding, amazed at the fact it was showing no strain or fatigue from the hard ride the horses was enduring. His horse on the other hand was showing the strain.

" I have never seen a horse with a silver coat,"

" Really, well I guess you have now. We have to pick up the speed, we are not far, but we must hurry." The woman stated urgently.

" Well, how am I suppose to do that. My horse can only endure so much before dropping dead?" Endymion seethed

" I am sorry, I didn't think about that. I am used to our horses, they could go like this for days." She shrugged lightly.

" It's fine" he sighed. He jumped slightly when he saw a delicate hand reach out and lightly touch his stallions neck. He was amazed to feel his stallions wheezing subside and his speed pick up drastically. He looked at the woman quizzingly slightly disappointed he couldn't see her face.

" I am sorry to leave you prince, but your friends horses need help as well." Serenity bowed her head slightly before pulling her horse back to get closer to the other horses.

An hour later the small group had slowed to a trot, as they rode over a small mountain. Zocite maneuvered his horse up to the small cloaked figure.

" Your friend is amazing" Zocite said quietly.

Amy jumped slightly then turned towards the general, her face still hidden from his view.

" Yes, she is"

" Is it true people never return from this land?"


End file.
